The Keyblade Wars
by 1-up salesman
Summary: Taking place after KH II. King Mickey must recruit as many warriors as he can to prevent a new enemy and his army from destroying Kingdom Hearts. Expect appearances by video-game characters such as Mario,Soma Cruz, and Link. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

The Keyblade Wars

The Keyblade Wars

Chapter 1: Recruit the Wielders

King Mickey sat at his throne, Donald, and Goofy at his side. It had been two weeks since the defeat of Xemnas, and he was glad to be at ease again.

King Mickey looked up just after there was a loud noise right in front of him to see that it was Yensid appearing right in front of him.

Yensid: Your Majesty, I need to speak with you.

King Mickey: Donald, Goofy, please leave for a moment.

Donald and Goofy: Yes, your Majesty.

Donald and Goofy left the room.

King Mickey: What seems to be the problem?

Yensid: I have had a vision. A man with a heart of Darkness, is building an army to destroy Kingdom Hearts. Almost every single man in the army can wield a Keyblade.

King Mickey gasped.

King Mickey:…Then we're going to have to gather up as many warriors and Keyblade Wielders as we can to prevent the destruction of Kingdom Hearts.

Yensid held out a blue glowing orb to King Mickey.

Yensid:Use this to find Keyblade Wielders across time and space. I will am going to contact Merlin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Message in a bottle

Chapter 2: Message in a bottle

Sora stood beside Riku near the waves of the island. They had expected no more quests, and that they could finally relax.

Kairi: Sora, Riku!!

Sora turned his head to see Kairi, running towards him and Riku with a bottle in her hand. Sora noticed the shape of a "mouse" on a piece of paper inside the bottle.

Sora: Open it, quick!

Kairi opened it with Sora and Riku staring to try and see what it said.

Kairi reading the message: Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi:

I'm really sorry to tell ya' this, but it looks like your adventures aren't over, yet. Yensid came by to tell me that there is an army of Keyblade Wielders heading towards Kingdom Hearts to destroy it! Yensid, Merlin, and I will be recruiting Keyblade Wielders and other warriors, and we need you to come quick to help!

Sincerely, King Mickey

P.S. To get to Disney Castle, use the Keyblade.

Sora pointed his Keyblade up towards the ocean. A beam shot out of the Keyblade, creating a bridge with a door at the end. Sora, Riku, and Kairi walked through the bridge and opened the door, to find that they were now in Disney Castle.


	3. Chapter 3: Alone in the Dark

Keyblade Wars: Chapter 3:Alone in the Dark

Keyblade Wars: Chapter 3:Alone in the Dark

Cloud held his sword as rain fell on his face. Darkness surrounded him, everywhere. Wherever he looked, everything was pitch black.

He didn't move a muscle, his eyes closed.

"I'm done." He thought.

He had lost the endless fight against Sephiroth. Sephiroth returned to Radiant Garden and killed Arieth. Anger rised inside Cloud, but he didn't go to have his revenge. He was done. No more pathetic attempts to make life better. No more trying to start over and be happy. No more living a life.

He hid in the darkness, shielding himself from the light of the world.

A brief thought passed through his head, of his friends, and a chance of him returning. It instantly disappeared from his mind.

He had fought to end Sephiroth's life, and get revenge on what he did to his old friend, Zack. Zack was like a brother to him, the only one that made him truly happy. And Sephiroth killed him. Then came Arieth. The love of Cloud's life.

Sephiroth killed her. Cloud's life was torn apart by the One-Winged-Angel. The One-Winged-Demon.

Cloud thought of Sora. It was so easy for him. He was born with happiness in his life. The fate of the world was put on his shoulders, and he was successful. He never had to go through losing a loved one.

Again, a thought of friends disappeared completely.

Cloud heard a noise, and sensed someone coming towards him.

"Cloud," King Mickey said. "I need you to come with me."

"No," said Cloud, his eyes still closed. "I'm not leaving the dark ever again."

"Cloud, why have you done this to yourself? Your life isn't over, you still have friends! Ya' just gotta make the best a' things!" Mickey said with a smile.

"There's nothing left in life for me. Leave, I'm not coming."

Mickey scowled, looking at the darkness. "Fine," he said leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

Soma Cruz walked along the dark city streets, his hands in his pockets.

He turned his head to see a car running off the road and about to crash into him. Soma jumped out of the way, sighing in relief. People crowded around the wrecked and almost smashed car seeing if the driver was still alive. A bruised man crawled out the shattered windshield with a bottle of alcohol in his hand, a wild look on his face.

A knife was in his other hand, and he gripped it tight pointing it at Soma.

"What does this drunk want with me?..." Soma thought.

He backed away as the man came nearer, smiling.

"Alright, then. I'll give you what you're asking for," Soma said, pulling a knife out of his jacket.

He stabbed it forward and slashed into the man, now dead. Soma put the knife away and walked away as people gasped crowding around the corpse.

"….Why are there so many people in this world that waste their lives like that?" he thought.

As he walked to his house, he turned around hearing a strange noise.

In front of him was a man dressed in a blue robe, with a long grey beard, and a pointed hat with stars on it.

"Soma Cruz," the man said.

Soma looked at the man like he was a freak, due to how oddly dressed he was.

"What do you want?"

"Your world is in danger. Come with me."

Soma started to ignore the man and walk away.

Just then, a black creature with yellow eyes and antennae appeared and leapt forward at Soma.

Soma stabbed the creature with his knife and watched as it faded away.

"What the heck was that?!" he said aloud.

"The darkness is growing by the minute. If you wish to save your world, come with me at once."

The man created a portal and began to walk through. Soma didn't bother to follow. But just then, more creatures like the first one appeared. Soma's eyes widened, and he then walked through the portal.


	5. Chapter 5: Soma and Genya

King Mickey entered Disney Castle and was greeted by Yensid and Merlin

King Mickey entered Disney Castle and was greeted by Yensid and Merlin.

"Hello, your Majesty. Have you managed to find anyone yet?"

"I found Cloud Strife, but he refused to go. Leon and the others at Radiant Garden have joined and are helping us find more men."

"I have managed to find a group of fighters who have had experience against darkness. Their names are Soma Cruz, Genya Arikado, Julius Belmont, Yoko Belnade, and Hammer," said Yensid. "Though, this….Genya, has a strong sense of Darkness in him. I'm going to have to keep an eye on him."

Merlin said, "I have gathered Hercules, Mulan, and Aladdin."

Sora entered Disney Castle to find a man with long silver hair dressed in a long white jacket, talking to a man in a business suit with long black hair.

"Must be some new fighters for the army…" Sora thought.

"So..you think we can trust this guy..?" was the last word the man in the business suit said before Sora came up to them.

Sora jumped in surprise at the look of the man's stern and yellow eyed stare at him.

"Uh…hey…you're..uh.. new here?" Sora mumbled.

"Yeah," said the man with silver hair. "You?"

"No," this isn't the first time I've come here," Sora said. "But..uh.. who are you?"

"Name's Soma Cruz…he's…"

"Genya Arikado," said the man in the business suit."


End file.
